Naturally occurring and artificially constructed networks are found everywhere in the real world. The Internet's worldwide web (WWW) is itself a network, as are social networks formed by individuals interconnecting with one another on social-networking web sites. Business clubs, research, gaming, and other communities are also networks. Telephone records can constitute a network, where the individuals that call other individuals can be viewed as a network of these phone users.